The present invention relates to a system for servicing equipment, and more specifically, to detecting physical conditions of components within equipment.
The use of items of equipment is widespread across many industries and entities including commercial businesses, consumer businesses, and the government. Implementing proper service procedures for an item of equipment may help to promote the correct and intended operation of the serviced equipment. The knowledge of the technician performing the service and their awareness of the physical condition of components within an item of equipment may also influence the quality and outcome of the service procedure.